


[Podfic] I'll be home before you miss me

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, Irony, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI'll be home before you miss meby snowynightAuthor's summary:A letter from Jim to Spock just before he attended the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-B
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I'll be home before you miss me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll be home before you miss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349938) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



> Readers notes: If you are familiar with canon, this might make you cry.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pwvdm5r4l6ssjzc/Ill%20be%20home%20before%20you%20miss%20me%20Fin.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:22 | 2.47 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you snowynight for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Epistolary." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
